Last week, Brandon and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Vanessa to time them with a stopwatch. Brandon sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 56.52 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 36.19 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Brandon in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Gabriela was than Brandon, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Brandon's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Gabriela was 20.33 seconds faster than Brandon.